overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Entoma Vasilissa Zeta/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Entoma is a spirit based magic caster who relies on insects and talismans in battle. The talismans Entoma scatters only have magic effects, but some of her classes can use them to strengthen magic spells. In a sense, Entoma is not entirely a combat maid, but takes on a support role to assist alongside her fellow Pleiades. Nonetheless, her stats are considerably well-rounded despite playing a support role.Overlord Manga Volume 06 Chapter 23: Seal Skills Meanwhile, she can effectively carry out both close combat and ranged attacks using summoned insects, magical attacks as well as support using tags (paper talismans). She also has some special abilities as an Arachnoid. While not being as adept in close combat, she still excels in a direct fight due to her high level and the versatility of her bugs. Her weak point is that it takes some time to summon insects from talismans. When the equipment user had successfully resisted a foe's spell, the equipment would likewise also be resistant against it. However in the case of insect weapons, it was not the equipment user Entoma but rather the insects themselves which had to do the resisting. Even if Entoma was not affected by their attacks, it would still influence the insect weapon used to resist it. This was one of the shortcomings, although her insect weapons could attack autonomously.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth Since she possessed many of these user level-based attacks, Entoma possessed certain skills which were calculated based on her overall character level.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Additionally, Entoma can weaved webs as traps to ensnare her foes who fall for it.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus: The Pleiades Day 'Summoned Insects' * Bullet Bug: Somewhat akin to a bio-Gatling gun. * Blade Bug: Broad-sword shaped bug that can be used as a sword, even being able to be thrown at enemies and fly back to its master. * Hard Armor Bug: Shield shaped bug that can effectively be used as a shield. * Thousand Lash Bug: One of the strongest insects that Entoma can summon. This insect is a giant centipede longer than 10m, with blade-like teeth. * Shikigami Spider * Giant Beetle * Lip Bug: Eats the victim's vocal cords and steals the voice, giving the ability to use the stolen voice to its current wearer. Entoma's original bug was killed during the fight against Evileye but was later replaced by a bug that ate the voice of Arche. * Mask Bug: A large flat beetle that looks like a human face, with some minor differences. Entoma uses these as masks, to cover her true face. 'Magical Tags' * Lightning Bird Talisman: Shoots a bird formed by lightning. It is a talisman that flies toward its intended target after transforming in midair into a bird that discharges pale shocks. It emits blinding light and deals electric damage. * Lightning Bird Swarm Talisman: Shoots numerous birds formed by lightning, that are smaller than that of the Lightning Bird Talisman. These can be used to make an area-of-effect attack. * Explosive Talisman: A talisman that causes a violent explosion. It boasts enough firepower to send enemies flying upon impact. * Sharp Cutting Talisman: A talisman with the effect of slicing up an opponent's body. * Spider Talisman: Entoma uses about four pieces of talisman to summon an enormous spider the moment it hits the ground. The level of this spell is equivalent to a 3rd tier Summon Monster’ spell. These spiders are handy for buying time and determining an enemy's capability. * Piercing Wind Talisman: A talisman that whips up a storm of wind and attacks the target with it. * Strengthen Self: Entoma improves her physical abilities with this talisman while simultaneously enhancing her combat ability by equipping herself with different bug-like weapons. The talisman activates when she sticks it to her body. 'Special Abilities' * Spiderweb: Shoots web from her mouth. Entoma can control whether to use sticky web for capture or sharp web for chopping the enemy. * Slashing Spiderweb: Like the Spiderweb attack, Entoma could generate a sticky web but with more rigid radiance to it. It was strong enough to split apart Evileye's "Crystal Wall" spell. * Breath of Fly: Entoma's trump card that can shoots a swarm of small flies and deals piercing damage on their targets. These flies then lay eggs in their victims. The maggots quickly hatch and eat the victim's flesh and rapidly grow to flies, only to repeat the process with new victims. This ability can only be used 3 times per day. * Keen Sense (Not an official name) : Entoma's compound eyes provide her with a large field of vision. Even if an attack comes from her blind spot, she can easily perceive it with her antennae that react to air displacement. Main Equipment * Unnamed Maid Armor: In the Web Novel, the skirt part of her maid uniform had a magical defensive plate made of a black magic metal on top of the cloth. In addition to that, it was three plates of magically transformed metal, adamantium, a mix of mithril and beliad, and a magic metal known as Galvoln. Her chest armor also used this as well. Of course, the magic added was top grade. Data Crystals that only Players that are over level 90 could get were used. If one thought about its defensive properties, rather than a maid uniform, it was more like Full Platemail armor.Overlord First Half Chapter 45: War Part 5 Trivia * In the Web Novel, Entoma is a praying mantis-type magical warrior.Kugane Maruyama's Tweet: January 6, 2014 * The insect that Entoma used as her voice box could not be spawned from POP.Overlord Volume 07: Prologue * Evileye associated Entoma's power with the Evil Deities or most likely the Insect Demon God from two hundred years ago as she develops an anti-insect spell against it. References }} Gallery Category:Spells and Skills